


I Can't Go On When I'm On My Own

by danniphant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Yep I like reveal fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniphant/pseuds/danniphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir has his miraculous stolen and then disappears after an akuma battle. How does Marinette handle finding out who Chat really is, and losing him all in one go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Go On When I'm On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Chicago's "Will You Still Love Me?". Or well it was the inspiration at least.

When the puzzle pieces finally fall into place, time seems to freeze.

Chat’s taken another hit that was meant for her, and this time it may be more than what either of them bargained for. The villain called themselves The Kraken. They had been using the tentacles that were attached to their body to fling things across the city. It hadn’t been a problem at first, until he had started grabbing people. Desperate to prevent civilian injury and death, Ladybug and Chat Noir had lured the beast away from the public and to the top of the Eiffel Tower, but now they were cornered and still had no idea where the akuma was. And now things were a thousand times worse. Ladybug was tangled in some wires that were laying on the rooftop and her yoyo had been flung to a different corner. When the villain shot a tentacle toward her Chat had jumped in front of her yet again, and the tentacle had grabbed him instead. 

With a yelp, Chat was yanked toward the Kraken. A purple outline of a butterfly covered the villains face. After a few seconds it disappeared, and with a chuckle he pulled Chat close.

“Sorry, looks like I need to be relieving you of a certain miraculous”. The Kraken taunted with a sneer. He reached out with his hand toward Chat’s finger. As he touched the ring, he was interrupted by Ladybug yelling out.

“Stop!

The Kraken paused temporarily and glanced over at her.

“Let him go. Take me instead”

“Lady-” Chat started to interject, but he was cut off by the maniacal laughter from the villain holding him.

“Sorry miss bug, but this isn’t an either/or situation. I will be taking both of your miraculouses”

And then the world fell apart.

With another chuckle, the Kraken pulled the ring off of Chat’s finger, leaving the last face she ever expected to see.

“Adrien?” Ladybug questioned, her voice cracking.

Even from across the rooftop, she could see the fear in Adrien, no _Chat’s_ , eyes. He turned and caught her eyes, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Ladybug. I need you to know that I love you.” 

It sounded like a goodbye.

And when Kraken threw him off the side of the building, it felt like a goodbye as well.

She heard a bloodcurdling scream, and then realized it was coming from her own mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt an unbridled rage filling her up, and red clouded her vision. Before she knew it, she had broken the ropes and regained her ground, quickly de-akumatizing the victim. She isn’t entirely sure how she did it, but she did.

When she threw her lucky charm up in the air, she prayed that it would bring Adrien back to her, but when the dust settled, he was nowhere to be found. She ran to the edge of the rooftop. Preparing herself for the worst, she looked over the edge, but she saw nothing. No body, no sign at all that anything had happened.

With a shaky breath, she turned around and noticed the ring laying on the ground. The akuma victim seemed to have left the area already, so when her transformation warning started to chime, she remained where she was. She sat down on the ground as tears started to spill. After a couple minutes she felt the transformation release and Tikki popped out, worry in her eyes.

“Tikki, he’s gone.” She croaked.

“Oh Marinette” the kwami said, snuggling up to Marinette’s cheek. Then the kwami noticed the ring. She rushed over to it and picked it up. A flash of green light and a small black cat was lying on the ground as well. Marinette gasped and cupped the small kwami in her hands. The poor thing was barely breathing. 

“Plagg!” Tikki cried, pulling the other kwami to her. “Marinette we have to help him!”

Marinette nodded, and gingerly placed the two gods in her purse. When she got home she pulled out a small cushion that Tikki slept on and placed Plagg on it. He moaned a little but remained still. Marinette didn’t know what to do. Tikki speculated that when the miraculous was forcibly removed, Plagg was injured in some way, but only time would tell. Until then, Marinette could do nothing more than leave a cookie near him and monitor him closely.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien didn’t show up for school the next day, or the next day, or the day after that. The worst part was that Marinette knew why he wasn’t showing up, but no one else seemed to be worried. They all assumed that he was on an extended photo shoot or on a trip with his father. Soon a week had passed, and there was no sign of Adrien.

_‘What would they all think if they knew the truth?’_ Marinette thought bitterly. _‘What would they do if they knew that it was my fault?’_

At lunch, Plagg finally woke up. Marinette had been keeping him with her at all times in case there was a change in his condition, and at lunch he surprised her by groaning and asking for cheese. She was relieved that he seemed to be doing better, but was unsure how to deal with his huge appetite. She did manage to slip a couple cookies and a cheese danish into her purse before running out the door. She met Alya at the front steps and was shocked by the words that came out of her best friend’s mouth.

“Girl! You missed it, Adrien’s back!”

“...what?” Marinette managed to get out, but her voice was little more than a whisper. It wasn’t possible, was it? But sure enough when she got to the classroom she saw a familiar head of blond hair sitting in the front row, chatting with Nino like no time had passed. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she froze in the doorway. She knew Alya was looking at her strangely, but Marinette couldn’t force herself to go through the door. Then Adrien turned and looked at her, and his eyes widened when he saw her standing in the doorway. She couldn’t tell if this was a hallucination or a cruel joke. 

She turned on her heel and ran.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She isn’t sure how much time she spends in the park, a few hours at least, judging by the setting sun. But she is hyper aware as soon as he shows up. He takes tentative steps toward her, and she knows that he doesn’t know the reason she freaked out. 

“Marinette? Are you okay? You kind of scared us all back there.”

He’s stopped a few feet away from her, but it feels like he is miles away. The silence is deafening, and Marinette is trying to find the words to say.

“I thought you were dead.” She finally manages to say.

“What?” He steps back, clearly not expected those words to be the ones that came out of her mouth.

“I. Thought. You. Were. Dead.” She repeats forcefully, standing up and staring him in the eye. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” She continued, inching closer as she berated the boy in front of her. “You know how dangerous taking a blow like that for me is? He flung you off a rooftop for god’s sake! I thought I’d lost you.”

By now she was directly in front of him. Adrien looked confused and definitely surprised at the tenacity and decidedly _un-shy_ way Marinette was acting, but she could see the way the gears were turning in his brain.

“And then you disappear for a week with no trace? You could have found a way to let me know you were alive! And I was taking care of Plagg and he wasn’t waking up and this week has been utter hell because you couldn’t just let me know you were-”

And then he was kissing her, cutting her off. Her brain would have short circuited because ‘holy shit Adrien was kissing her’, but one thought kept running through her head: ‘he’s alive. He’s Alive. **HE’S ALIVE**.” She felt wetness on her cheeks, but she wasn’t sure whether they were her own, or the tears of the boy who was holding on to her for dear life.

Eventually Adrien pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He had a sad smile on his face, but his eyes were twinkling with unbridled happiness, like the world had given him the greatest gift in the form of the girl in his arms.

“I’m sorry to have worried you, My Lady.” He finally said. “Next time, I’ll make sure to let you know I’m alive.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Marinette countered. “You are NEVER doing that again, chaton.” 

It would have been funny, if both teenagers weren’t crying.

Adrien just nodded, before pulling Marinette into a tight hug. 

They knew that they had an awkward talk coming to them. There were many emotions that needed to be addressed, and they had both been through a lot in the last week, but for now, both were content to just be in each others’ arms, glad that the other was alive and okay.

“Don’t leave me” Marinette breathed into Adrien’s shoulder.

“I won’t.” He replied immediately. “I am never leaving you again. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being un-beta'd, but let me know what you think! Reviews are writing food.


End file.
